Fire Emblem Awaking: Our Fire
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: slave girl or best tactician? Chrom help her bye setting her free and trying to get her to trust them that they are there to help.


Our Fire

By: S.C.

Chapter 1

Slave of Men

Dear journal

Ugh that dream of that same guy. Someone always killing him. Yet his I know his name and not my own…. His name is Chrom. Then the other guy in that dream tries to kill him, but the person I end up as always takes the hit and kills Chrom enthusiastically. I have been having this nightmare for three years straight. I only remember being a slave since I was 8. I have no idea what my name is or who I am all I know is I am a slave of men who want a woman to work for them. My body has so many bad scares and Tattooed numbers and brands. I am 18 now… ha and again I'm being sold to a man of greed and power. A king you could say…

A woman with long black hair and violet eyes writing with in her journal. Her sword and book were taken from her. By the man who was selling her. Locked in a cage and chained. In a tiny torn up dress. Her violet eyes peeked through her hair as she looked out the torn sheet a young man with crisp blue eyes saw her. "Stop that cart!" she remembered that voice from her dream. "What's the mate my lord?" the man who was going to sell her asked. The girl reached out the torn sheet and said "Help me! Please!" as she heard the sheet fly off there were two men and a girl.

"Quite you!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her toward him. "Ah!" "My lord my apologize for my slave girl you see she is going to the lord of Plegia." He said not knowing he grabbed her front bangs. She saw her sword and her book around his belt. She grabbed her sword and cut her bangs revealing her beautiful face and eyes as the man fall back as the cage moved towards the back. One of the men pulled out his sword and smashed open the back door. She tried to open the cage door with her sword. The man grabbed her chains pulling her back towards him saying "Get back here you!" he had a sword to her neck and said "Now my lords and lady this woman is to be sold to the king in Plegia…" he looked down at her face and she looked him in the eyes and said grabbing the sword "You're a fool of a man to think your blade scares me." she said as her hand started to bleed down the blade.

"What!" she start to push his blade up and rolled the blade hit in to the floor boards of the cart. Her feet toe tossed the keys over off of him and her head in to her hands. One of the other men had a spear to the seller's neck. She unlocked her hands and feet. She looked at her saviors carefully. One man about her age and a young girl with a large man with a lot of armor upon him. They all look well-armed and she was not. "Are you all right." The young man who blue eyes and hair had asked the poor girl as he reached into lend her a hand. She points her sword at him and said "Don't touch me Chrom." He looked all most shocked as he said "How did you know my name was Chrom?" She rubbed her head and said "To be honestly I have not fucking clue. I can't remember who I am." She said getting out of the cart and walking past Chrom and the girl and to the seller holding out her hand and said "My book sir." He toss the book to her as she coat it she grabbed his money as he said "Hey!" "Shut up it not for me." she tossed it to Chrom.

As he cot it he looked back at her and said "I don't think I -" she started walking away saying "Take it. It's yours I have no use for it Chrom." His knight rode his horse in front of her and said "My lady it not safe for you to wake alone. Especially like that." She looked at her outfit and said "well it's the only one I grow up with since I was 8 and that's all I can remember." Chrom handed her his cape and said "Come on there's a town nearby. Let us Shepherds of Ylisse help you out at last." The girl ran up to her and said laughing "Heh-heh I'm Lissa and this is my big brother Chrom as you said. And that big guy on the horse Frederick!"

As the woman looked at the seller who was turning around. She ignored the seller and looked down and said "Umm Lissa well be there too right?" Frederick got off his horse and bowed and said "Lissa and you may ride my horse she carry you through town." He reached his hand out to her she jerked back. Lissa looked at her and said "It's okay he won't hurt you." She looked down and said "I have been sold to a lot of men Lissa men they have done bad things so my trust isn't so trusting…" Chrom and Frederick understood why she panicked beforehand. As they got to town she and Lissa we on the horse. Lissa point to a store and said "Ohhhhh Chrom That please has plenty of close to choose from!" Chrom led the horse over to the store and He helped his sister off.

"Hey we won't hurt you I promise." As he reached out his hand again. She filched but reaches out again towards him. Frederick grabbed Lissa. Bang as the store of the flung open it spooked the horse to buck. She fell off the horse. "Ah!" Chrom grabbed her saying "I got you!" She clanged to Chrom's chest. Frederick claimed the horse down and Chrom said to the woman "Hey are you okay?" she was shaking and said "Thank you … can we hurry this up… I … want to get off of here please…" Chrom looked and she was secretly crying. Lissa and she walked in to the store while Chrom was outside talking to another man while Frederick stayed with his horse. Lissa and the woman started to look for cloths and found some new cloth for her. Chrom walked in to see her in white shirt and tan pants with brown boots while Lissa was running over to her and said "Here this jacket should help too!" she smiled at Lissa and said "thank you Lissa I owe you all for this." As she put on the jacket she saw Chrom walk over in the mirror.

She turned around and said "hello Chrom." Lissa ran off to Chrom saying "Brother looked at her she so pretty. If only you could remember your own name." The woman thought to herself and said aloud "Evelyn…" Chrom and Lissa looked at her as she said "My name is Evelyn…ahh…" she put her hand on her head and Chrom came over to her saying "Hey are you okay." She stood back up and said coming out of it "I'm fine." She stood up and grabbed her book and sword. A torn pitcher fall out of her book. Chrom picked it up and saw a small boy with brown hair and violet eyes smiling but there was a shoulder that was left because it was torn. She quickly took it back and put it in her book. Chrom asked her nicely "Who's that?" "I don't know it all I have of where ever I came from." she said looking down. Lissa felt bad for her and Chrom felt bad for asking. As they left the store Evelyn put her hair up of her face. Frederick looked at her and thought to himself for a good while. She turned to Chrom and said "Thank you for your help I think I should go before you all get killed for helping a slave." Frederick said as he walked over to them and said "Are you sure you're not form Plegia or a spy for Plegia?" Chrom snapped back "Frederick she not here to hurt the Ylisse people." Evelyn said "He has every right to worry about it but why would I hurt people who saved me?" Bang! They all looked to see bandits killing men and women in the direction of the exploded. "Ah" Evelyn ran toward a helpless woman. "Heh where be your treasure woman?!" the bandit said. Bam he was hit with a rock that Evelyn throw.

He smiled and laughed as he said "ha, ha well what a good-looking slave girl ha-ha." She looked as the woman ran off and said "Going after the innocent that's low. You deserve to get killed." Chrom stood next to her and said "you Ready Evelyn?" she grabbed her tome and said "I have a few ideas of what to do to monster like this!" Frederick and Lissa were right behind them. The bandit leader ran off a head as he said "Kill them Shepherd!" Chrom pointed his sword and said "Shepherds go!" Evelyn put her tome in front of Chrom and said "no take them out one by one fewer people get killed. Pair up too will help out." Frederick asked "How do you know all this?!" She looked down said "I have no clue I just know I think it was a tactic." Chrom asked her "are you a Tactician." Evelyn grabbed her head and said "I think I learned it some were but I can't recall where." Chrom smiled and said "Well you're here to help the Ylisse people and that I am grateful." She looked at him in the eyes and said "let just hope it works first." Chrom and Evelyn were fighting side by side and not letting up. While Frederick fought to protect Lissa as she healed Evelyn and Chrom.

Chrom and Evelyn were up front with the leader of the bandit. He scowled at both of them and said "He-he well if it isn't the girl from earlier. How about you make yourself useful and suck m-" she kicked up a rock and used her tome to fling it with in his mouth. She glared him down and said "The next word out of your mouth better be sorry for all the damage you ugly son of a bitch." He rubbed his ax on the ground and running straight at her she moved as if it was nothing. She fired her tome and said "Now strike his legs." Chrom charged "Hhhhhhhhaaaa!" He fell back on his legs that Chrom struck and was hit by her magic and flow in to the river water and was floating rapidly down shouting and screaming. Evelyn watched as he floated down the river then turned to Chrom to helping the innocent people with his sister and Frederick coming over to her as she walked over to Chrom with a smile.

Lissa ran up to her and said "Holy wow! You're amazing Evelyn!" "Your serenely no helpless victim miss Evelyn." Frederick exclaimed. Chrom "But you did save the Ylisse people and that we are grateful." "He-he you pries me to much milord. I only work to stop man like that." The woman from before came over to Evelyn with a gentle smile and said "Thank you. Milady you saved my life." Evelyn shock her head and said "I'm not the one to thank milady." She point to Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick and said "If they hadn't helped me I wouldn't have been able to return the favor." Lissa came over to Evelyn along with Chrom and said "You have yet to thank yourself for helping the innocent people." He turns to Frederick and said "You seem troubled Frederick what is wrong?" "Milord I believe though's men were from Plegia." Frederick exclaimed.

Evelyn "Funny that's where I was going too." A man came over with a smile and Evelyn lowered her eyes. The man said with a smile "Thank kindly Shepherd please. Stay here for the night as a thank you." "Thank you for the offer sir but we must head back to the capital Ylisse." Lissa smiled and said "Oh alright I want some dark meat and a nice warm—Wait what!" he face went straight to sadness and continued "But it at least a day's walk over there and its almost dark." Chrom smirked and said "Don't worry Lissa it could be worse. Besides we have to head back the town of Ylisse need us too." Lissa asked Evelyn "What do you think Evelyn?" "Why are asking me I barely know my own name let alone the distends from here to the capital." Chrom smirked as he said "come on Lissa what's the worse Frederick could let happen to us?" Lissa mumbled under her breath "Well I could think of a few things that could happen and a few names." As they set out through the woods Evelyn noticed Lissa fidgeting and Evelyn removed her jacket and throw over the shaking girl holding out her hand as if to help her along.

Chrom looked back at the two and said "Frederick let's set up camp for the night." as he pointed at the girls to Frederick nodded and said "alright will set camp up here." Evelyn walked over and said "we should think about food and a fire." As she looked back at Lissa who was whining as she walked over "Uh I hate it out here the bugs are everywhere I'm cold and I'm hung—chuck Uhg bug! Uh I think I swelled it. Evelyn why aren't you freaked out about the bug?!" Evelyn surged her shoulders and said "well I use to but a medicine woman taught me how to keep them off of me and away from me." Lissa asked "How?!" Evelyn looked around and found a berry and hand it to her and said "It won't taste very good but it should keep them off you." She ate it and soon her face regretted it "Uhg it tastes treble." Chrom smirked "Well she did warned you." Evelyn then looked at Chrom and said "Alright who's going to get food and fire wood?" Lissa said annoyed "well count me out I hate it out here! Why couldn't we have stayed there!?" Evelyn said looking at Chrom's eyes "Well? I Vote hunting!" Chrom joined her while Frederick was with Lissa gathering fire wood for a fire. Chrom noticed she could look him in the eye without fear. Unlike other men around her she looked him died in the eyes.

She leaped at a tree limb and spun on it to hand stand on the top. Then landing her feet on the limb of the tree. Chrom hid behind a rock and said "see anything?" "Yeah a bear." She whispered as the bear walked under neither her. "Chrom on three we strike together. 1… 2… 3!" as she jumped down and stabbed it in the neck were the bear jerked its head up while Chrom struck it in its throat again. Evelyn rapped her lags around its neck and said "may the god's embrace you." She said as she twisted her sword and clinching her leg, breaking the neck and killing the bear. "Merciful." Chrom said as they start dragged the bear back. "Yeah but animals deserve a decent death." Evelyn said with a clam look in her eyes. "So how come you can look me in the eyes now?" "I have no clue I guess I figured you won't hurt me." Frederick came over to Chrom worried as he took the bear out of Evelyn's hands and started to cook it. Evelyn said "Well conversation over your babysitter wants to protect you." She sounded Annoyed as she sat neck to Lissa who was starving. Evelyn was really getting annoyed with the fact Frederick distrusts her with their lives.

Lissa hand Evelyn he Jacket and said "thank you for letting me us it Evelyn." Evelyn said with a smile "You're welcome." After a little while of the bear meat cooking Frederick saw her writing and singing a lullaby. "For the land to be free and strong hold your hand to what you hold true. Let the wind sing you a song of love. " Lissa smiled and asked "Where did you learn that song?" Evelyn snapped back to reality and said "Sorry it all I knew growing up. It's all I have to remember. It's funny I could make others smile. "Frederick continued to cook the meat and Evelyn kept writing in her book. Chrom sat next to her and asked "What are you writing?" Evelyn smiled at him and said "about how I am free today and met new friends. It my journal." Lissa and Chrom talked with her until Frederick finish cooking the meat of the bear. Handed every one a fair share of meat. Lissa looked at it with disgust. Chrom and Evelyn were eating it with no problem. Evelyn hadn't eaten anything like this and she really in joyed the teats of it. Chrom tore a piece off of the bear meat than said "Aww I can't recall the last time I had bear meat." He looked at his sister Lissa and said "Lissa you barely touched your food." She glared and said "Uhg I wouldn't eat this stuff! Why didn't you kill an animal that normal people eat?! This Bear meat smells like old boots!" she thought for a quick second and said "Wait I take it back Bear meat smells better! What do you think Evelyn?! Evelyn?" Evelyn was ripping in to the bear meat ignoring Lissa for her hunger was to strong.

Lissa looked annoyed but understood her reasoning "Well I guess you would be hungry for someone who hasn't eaten in days." Frederick laughed as he said "Ha-ha milady I'm sure that it isn't all that bad." She glared at Frederick and said "Okay then why haven't you eaten your meat then Frederick?!" "Well I had a big launch milady." He said calmly fidgeting. "Uh huh right." Evelyn said out of hunger still "Can I have some more?" Chrom laugh a little as Frederick gave her another piece of bear. Later as the girls fall asleep. Frederick and Chrom started to argue about what to do with Evelyn.

"Milord she's an outsider and I am only her to look out for you and Lissa." "Frederick for the last time she not going to hurt us. I know because the way she is around others. You tariff her Frederick I gained her trust and Lissa Gained it as well." Evelyn flinched and turn over to her back as if she was having a nightmare. She was in a cold sweat and was crying out of nowhere. Chrom and Frederick stopped and saw her Tossing and turning. Chrom touched her hand and she shoot up in cold sweat as she put her head in her hand.

"Uhg…" she felt ill but the dream was like a memoir to her. Chrom asked "Hey you alright?" Evelyn removed her hand and said "Yeah I had memory but it was to veg to explain it completely. I was 8 again but I was chased by some kind of beast and I heard a woman yelling my name and I run from the beast. But after that you wake me." Chrom removed his cap and raped it around her and said "Get some rest we head for the capital in the morning Evelyn." She apologized and went back to sleep. Later Chrom felt uneasy and wake up. Frederick was asleep and Evelyn was as well. He got up and started to walk off. But Lissa ended up waking up. "Sorry did I wake you up Lissa?" Chrom asked.

"Yawn… where are you going and where's-" she saw Evelyn with Chrom's Cape and smiled "So why is Evelyn sleeping in your cape?" Chrom looked at her normal and said "She had a nightmare and I gave her my cape to help her out." As her started to walk Lissa ran over to him and said "It not safe to go alone Chrom." "Haha. Right stays close Lissa." As they walked around the ground started to shake Chrom held Lissa close as the Tree set a light of orange and started to fall over straight at them. "Lissa Run now!" she started to run with her brother not far behind. "This way!"

Meanwhile Evelyn awake and could feel the Ground shaking she looked around and didn't see Chrom and Lissa. She wake Frederick up and asked "Frederick where's Chrom and Lissa?!" They both felt the earth shake once more and saw the lave like fire as they ran in looking of Chrom and Lissa. Chrom and Lissa stopped and saw a whole emerge from the sky. With monsters pouring from it. Chrom took his Sword in hand and said "Lissa run go find the others! Hhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!" he charged at the beast and cut his sword through it he looked bad in shock as it was still moving. He jumped in the air and impaled the monster. "AAHHH!" Chrom looked back and saw Lissa was pinned between and a monster with an axes in hand. The hole in the sky let out a hand of a child that fall and ran in front of Lissa and stopped the attack barely.

Chrom stopped and saw the stranger protecting his sister. The stranger yelled out "HELP!" Chrom snapped back in to reality and said "Right Hhhhhhhhaaaa!" the monster looked over at Chrom and got distracted for him and the stranger both to kill it. Chrom and Lissa both noticed the strangers Sword. It looked exactly like Chrom's sword.


End file.
